une mission hors du commun
by DensiLA-NCIS
Summary: Un avant gout de noel pour quelques membres de l'équipe avec une mission speciale. Densi OS


Une mission hors du commun

Un petit OS, avec un peu d'avance pour les fêtes de noël mais bon je n'allais pas la garder encore presque 2 mois… Sa va nous préparer pour les semaines à venir !

Bonne Lecture

« …arez vous c'est la dernière ligne droite pour les achats de noël, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et un joyeux réveillon ! »

Une main éteignit le réveil, coupant tout bruit dans la chambre. Kensi se retourna pour se remettre à l'abri sous les couvertures. Elle allait encore passer une journée à supporter les décorations, les faux pères noël et toute cette bonne humeur sur-jouée pour l'occasion … Toute cette comédie avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle !

Elle ouvrit un œil : 7h00… Hetty les avait convoqués pour une mission « hors du commun » d'après les dire de la petite chef. Il était temps de se lever. Rassemblant son courage, elle sortit de son lit, se prit le pied dans les couvertures et chuta sans se faire mal.

**Kensi : Bien joué, Kensi ! La journée commence bien !**

Elle continua son chemin sans éponger les dégâts : être en retard allait la mettre encore plus de mauvaise humeur. Elle détestait ces matins où elle se levait du pied gauche : elle savait qu'elle allait montrer les dents à tout le monde, sans pouvoir se maîtriser. Et sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle serait prise de remords 5 minutes après.

Elle se prépara à cette horrible journée en essayant de passer outre sa mauvaise humeur, après tout les autres ni étaient pour rien si elle n'était pas friande de ces fêtes et de tout ce cinéma qui allait avec. Elle prit la route avec la musique à fond pour chasser toute cette mauvaise humeur… Elle préféra un bon CD à une station de radio qui lui aurai rappelé que c'était noël.

Arrivée à l'OPS, Kensi avait retrouvé toute son énergie et était presque de bonne humeur ! Très peu de personnes étaient présentes à l'OPS lorsqu'elle arriva, la plupart des personnes ayant pris des congés pour les fêtes. Elle décida de monter en salle info pour s'informer sur cette fameuse mission… Elle poussa les portes avec un sourire, ici au moins tout serait comme d'habitude !

Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle vit la pièce. C'était un cauchemar, pas ça, pas ici ! Quelqu'un là haut devait lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux cet endroit synonyme de calme et de nouvelles technologies était totalement métamorphosé. On se croirait dans une vitrine de grand magasin. Il y avait des couronnes, des branchages des rubans et des bougies. Un sapin imposant masquait une partie du mur écran. Des ampoules multicolores étincelaient, des branches de guis et de houx étaient accrochées un peu partout, une crèche était dans un coin recouverte de fausse neige… Le cauchemar !

Au milieu de tout cela, il y avait Eric vêtu d'un bonnet de père noël, totalement plongé sur ces écrans comme d'habitude.

**Kensi : Incroyable, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Hetty est au courant ? **

**Eric : Oui je sais c'est magnifique !, c'est une idée d'Hetty, je cite pour apporter un peu l'esprit de noël en ce lieu ! **

Kensi souffla un bon coup et se contenta de demander où était la jeune analyste. Celle-ci avait pris ces congés pour pouvoir rejoindre sa famille, n'ayant pas pu le faire l'an passé. Hetty l'avait laissé partir la veille pour qu'elle soit chez elle en temps et en heure. Sam avait également pris un congé pour profiter de sa famille, et passer de vrai fêtes ensemble.

**Kensi : Qui travail aujourd'hui ? **

** Eric : Et bien toi, moi, Deeks, Callen et Hetty !**

** Kensi : C'est tout ?! Et qu'elle est cette fameuse mission que l'on doit résoudre ?**

** Kensi était septique qu'il y est si peu de personne à travailler, pour une mission.**

**Eric : Je ne dirais pas vraiment résoudre, plutôt participer !**

**Kensi : Développe ! **

**Eric : Euh non, ordre d'Hetty, faut que j'attende que tout le monde soit là !**

Eric sentait que la jeune femme était de mauvaise humeur, son ton était un mélange de colère et de désespoir… Etrange. Il se retourna et examina la jeune en face de lui, et au moment où il allait l'interroger, Deeks fit son apparition…

**Deeks : Oh oh oh ! Comment sa va ? Wow quel déco ! C'est magnifique !**

**Eric : Merci vieux !**

**Kensi : ouai, bref…**

Deeks se retourna et planta son regard bleu droit dans celui vairon de sa coéquipière, elle se remit droite mal à l'aise. D'habitude, il savait très rapidement ce qui pouvait tracasser la jeune femme, mais là, il ne comprenait pas.

**Deeks : Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ? **

**Kensi : Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur !**

**Deeks : ouai, c'est ça !**

**Kensi : tout à fait alors cesse avec tes ouais, c'est chiant !**

**Deeks : Ok, on fait la trêve de noël !? Ce n'est pas une journée ordinaire alors profites au lieu de faire cette tête !**

**Kensi : Je ne fais pas la tête, c'est juste que j'ai du boulot et pas de temps à perdre avec toutes ces idioties… **

Deeks ne répondit rien de plus, elle paraissait vraiment de mauvaise humeur, et dans ces moments il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier … elle se calmait vite en général et puis il n'avait pas envie de provoquer des conflits en ce jour de noël qu'il affectionnait tant ! Il se concentra sur la déco en attendant l'arrivée de Callen et d'Hetty. Il se promit tout de même de découvrir ce qui se passait avec sa collègue, après tout personne ne devrait être dans cet état pendant les fêtes de noël !

Hetty et Callent firent leur apparition quelques instants plus tard.

**Callen : Salut tout le monde !**

**Hetty : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de constater que vous êtes tous à l'heure ! Aujourd'hui nous avons une mission très spéciale et de la plus haute importance ! Nous allons tous nous rendre à la cérémonie organisée par le NCIS pour les orphelins qui ont perdu un parent lors d'une mission !**

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages des trois hommes présents, Kensi se contenta de fermer les yeux un instant et elle se résigna, elle allait être plongé dans la fête de Noël totalement. Dans quelques heures tout serait fini !

**Hetty : Il est temps de partir, les paquets cadeaux sont chargés, il faut se mettre en route… Mr Callen vous conduirez le van, Melle Blye et Mr Deeks vous escorterez le camion juste au cas où, moi et Mr Beal vous rejoindrons tout à l'heure…**

**Deeks : Chouette c'est partit !**

Kensi conduisit pendant que Deeks paraissait totalement heureux et dans son élément.

**Deeks : si je m'attendais à ça ! C'est géniale, enfin une mission où on ne risque pas notre peau ! Ca va être super … Tous ces gamins, on va les rendre heureux !**

**Kensi : Ouai super !**

**Deeks : Dit moi ce qui se passe Kensi ! Je vois bien que ça ne vas pas !**

**Kensi : Il n'y a rien, tout va bien Deeks, ne te fait pas de souci pour moi! Profites de cette journée…**

Elle se força a sourire pour rassurer le beau blond, mais il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle jouai la comédie ! Il savait également que si elle ne voulait pas en parler elle ne le ferait pas, elle avait son jardin secret comme tout à chacun et particulièrement tous les agents qui travaillaient au NCIS…

**Deeks : Si tu le dit !**

**Kensi : Oui je le dit !**

**Deeks : Dans ce cas ! On va bien se marrer pense avec tous ces gamins qui vont retrouver le sourire même si ce n'est que le temps d'une journée !**

Kensi le regarda un instant et pour la première fois de la journée fit un sourire sincère, elle ne pouvait pas ce contenir face à sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Certes parfois, enfin presque tout le temps, il ressemblait à un grand adolescent, mais un adolescent au grand cœur prêt à rendre service à tout le monde.

Elle se gara, et ils descendirent. Beaucoup de monde était présents, enfants, parents, journalistes, agents… Ils déchargèrent les cadeaux et les déposèrent sous le gigantesque arbre de noël qui trônait au milieu d'une pièce annexe. Une fois tout installé les enfants furent convié à entrer et le père noël les salua chacun leurs tour…Tous les gamins avaient cette même lueur de joie et de plaisir de voir le père noël. Kensi se sentit honteuse de détester à ce point noël. Après tout, c'était une journée extraordinaire pour eux ! Ce n'est pas parce noël lui rappelait aucun bon souvenir, qu'elle devait gâcher le plaisir des autres…

Elle resta pensive, les yeux dans le vague. Pas de bons souvenirs et beaucoup de mauvais… Les absences de son père, puis tous ces noëls passaient seules après son décès. Puis quelques années après l'abandon de Jack ce matin de noël, cette douleur qu'elle a ressentit lorsqu'elle a été abandonnée une fois de plus… Elle n'aimait déjà pas noël, ayant été trop souvent seule mais depuis Jack, elle détestait catégoriquement cette fête. Cette période qui ne doit représenter que paix et réconciliation, n'était pour elle que synonyme de tristesse et d'abandon, une vraie corvée en somme ! Elle secoua la tête et se reconnecta avec l'instant présent, elle souffla un coup et essuya une larme traitresse de sa faiblesse.

Une petite fille s'approcha tout sourire aux lèvres.

**Fillette : T'en fait pas madame, ca va aller mieux, c'est ce que me dit ma maman quand je pleure parce que mon papa me manque !**

Kensi se contenta de sourire et la regarda s'éloigner pour rejoindre le père noël.

A cet instant elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle chercha du regard ses amis, trouver un terrain connu pour s'apaiser. Deeks tenait un petit garçon dans ses bras afin de l'aider à attraper les friandises attachées en haut du sapin ! Callen discutait avec les enfants et jouait avec eux, tout en veillant à ce qu'ils n'ouvrent pas les cadeaux avant l'heure. Ils étaient tous les deux naturellement à l'aise avec les enfants.

Deeks regardait d'un œil distrait les gamins jouer, il voyait bien que Kensi n'allait pas bien, elle se tenait à l'écart, les sourcils froncés.

Un discours fût vite prononcé et le signal d'ouverture des cadeaux fût donné !

Tous se précipitèrent vers le sapin, et bientôt on entendit plus que les bruits des papiers cadeaux déchirés et des rires d'enfants heureux. Callen et Deeks participaient à l'ouverture des cadeaux, à les voir, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de 2 agents entraînés.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Hetty déguisé en lutin, cela fit sourire l'agent ! Elle comprit la volonté de leur patronne à les faire participer à cet événement, cela les ramenaient tout les 3 à leur enfance respective : L'enfant battu qui s'est réfugié dans les rues, l'orphelin qui n'a pas eu de foyer fixe et le garçon manqué comme aimait lui rappeler si souvent son partenaire. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, aucun des trois n'avait été épargné…

Si seulement, elle avait pu supprimer cette date de son agenda…

**Deeks : Aller vient avec nous, t'amuser un peu ! Et cesses de faire la tête !**

**Kensi : Je ne fais pas la tête, je n'aime pas les fêtes de noël c'est différent…**

Deeks pris Kensi par la main et la dirigea vers les enfants, elle le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de surprise, elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les enfants.

**Kensi : Non, Deeks … Je, … ce n'est pas mon truc tout ca !**

**Deeks : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… Aller tiens prends ça !**

Et sans plus de formalités il lui mit une poupée dans les mains pour qu'elle joue avec la petite blonde en face d'elle.

Elle hésita puis se lança après tout… Elle n'était pas habituée à côtoyer des enfants et encore moins à jouer avec eux, à l'âge où les jeunes filles font du babysitting, elle s'entrainait avec son père au tir, puis au combat des rues face aux quelques sans abris qui tentait de s'en prendre à elle à l'époque où elle avait fugué. Mais finalement cela se fit plus naturellement qu'elle le pensait.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de bébé de son partenaire. Il souriait en la voyant faire. Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses cotés. La joie qui régnait dans la pièce, la gagna et elle se surprit à montrer le fonctionnement des jouets aux enfants et à leur apprendre quelques chants de noël, souvenir des chants qu'elle avait appris à l'école.

Elle y prit du plaisir finalement.

Deeks se tourna vers sa partenaire

Deeks : Joyeux noël Kenz' ! Je suis vraiment heureux qu'on soit ensemble aujourd'hui.

Kensi se tourna vers son partenaire et lui sourit, il s'approcha plus prés, enlaça la jeune femme par la taille puis la nuque avec sa main libre et doucement comme au ralentit il l'embrassa avec la plus grande tendresse. Ses lèvres douces caressaient les siennes, l'espace d'un instant elle oublia où elle se trouvait. Les rires des enfants la ramenèrent sur terre. Elle capta le regard de Deeks qui ne reflétait que de l'amour, elle sourit et regarda autour d'elle les joues légèrement rougit par l'embarras. Elle intercepta le regard de Callen qui lui sourit, il avait vu la scène comme toutes les personnes présentes. Hetty hocha la tête puis elle reconnu Eric sous le costume de père noël qui lui sourit également tous étaient heureux en ce jour de fête.

La cérémonie se finit et chacun se prépara à rentrer chez eux, lorsque Deeks retint Kensi.

Deeks : Viens avec moi pour le réveillon ! Je fais du bénévolat dans un centre pour les sans abris, tu vas voir c'est fantastique !

Il lui fit se regard auquel elle ne pouvait résister et accepta. De toute façon elle n'avait rien de prévus. Ils passèrent une partie de la soirée à servir des repas, puis ils rentrèrent chez Deeks avec de quoi manger. Ils mangèrent leur dîner et passèrent la fin de la soirée en semble.

Kensi se réveilla aux côtés de Deeks, il était là allongé prés d'elle et la regarder dormir.

**Deeks : Tu es absolument magnifique quand tu dors, et encore plus lorsque tu es me regarde avec ce sourire! Je t'aime Kensi !**

**Kensi : Moi aussi Deeks, merci pour cette superbe journée que l'on a passé ensemble. **

Il se pencha vers la jeune pour l'embrasser et il lui souhaita un joyeux noël.

Kensi se dit que finalement noël pouvait aussi être synonyme d'une belle journée ! Et elle souhaita que tous ceux à venir soit identique à celui d'aujourd'hui.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette petite histoire !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions… Une review = un sourire de l'auteur et l'envie d'écrire !

Alors Motivé moi !

Bisou et a bientôt !


End file.
